The specific aims of this proposal are to 1) determine the effects of endurance exercise on muscle protein (mitochondrial and myosin) synthesis in humans; and 2) determine whether the effects of endurance training are modulated by age.; 3) determine the effect of endurance training on body composition and cardiovascular disease.